Tension
by HAH20
Summary: After the war, Fred meets a girl named Bree Riordan. At first it started off as a simple friendship that soon turns awkward when they realize they have feelings for each other but are to scared to tell each other.  Fred didn't die
1. Help Wanted

Tension

Fred/OC Rated K+ Romance/Humor

Summary: After the war, Fred meets a girl named Bree Riordan. At first it started off as a simple friendship that soon turns awkward when they realize they have feelings for each other but are to scared to tell each other. (Fred didn't die)

Bree Riordan:

5'7"

dark brown, medium length hair

blue eyes

half-blood

Chapter 1: Help Wanted

Bree Riordan was walking along the streets of Diagon Alley looking for a business called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, which she heard was hiring. As she turned around the street corner she noticed a big building at the end with a big head on top with a top hat and a vanishing rabbit, she had a hunch this was it. She entered the store and noticed how big and full of store items it was. She was looking at an item called Puking Pastilles when she heard someone clearing his throat.

"Hi welcome to Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, my name is Fred how may I help you?"

She turned around and saw an attractive red-head standing there and from what she heard, she knew he was the owner.

"My name is Bree Riordan and I heard you were hiring and I would like to apply for the job."

She saw a smile form on Fred's face as he said,

"Well, well, well looks like we have a new victim here to apply for this here joke shop. Why don't you follow me to my office and George and I will give you an interview."

As they walked into the back office she became confused.

"I thought I had to apply before I get an interview."

Fred turned and looked at her as they entered.

"Normally that how we do it but we need to hire someone right away cause our business is really picking up and you look like you have a lot of potential."

She smiled at what he said cause she never heard that from anyone before. She grew up with a mom and dad who thought she would never amount to anything in her life. Just then someone walked into the room who looked exactly like Fred, she looked from Fred to the other guy. The twins looked at each other and smiled.

"George this is Bree Riordan, Bree this is George my funny yet less attractive twin, she's here for an interview to work here." Fred said as George gave him a dirty look.

She chuckled at George's glare and looked back at Fred.

_"Well Fred is definitely better looking. I wonder if he's single?" _she thought to herself.

"Hiya Bree," he said as he held his hand out for her to shake, " welcome to our productive business."

She shook his and then let it go as Fred gestured for her to sit down.

"Well why don't we get started then."

Half an hour later...

They all stood up and walked out of the office. Bree looked around and noticed that alot of people had just walked in and started browsing. Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. Fred went in front of her and said, " Well considering you had a very good interview and we are a little understaffed today. How would you like to start right now?"

She looked at him with a flirtasious smile, "Well don't mind if I do. Where would you like me to start?"

Fred kind of blushed at her smile then gathered his thoughts and looked around, " We'll have you just walk around and assist the customers then when things die down I can show you how to work the front counter."

She gave a nod then started to head out to the store floor and walked up to a group of teenage girls who were looking at the love potions, " Hello there lady's welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes how may I help you?"

Off in the distance Fred and George were watching her talk to the two girls. All of a sudden Fred felt his brother nudge him and say, " So Feorge what do you think of her, I saw her give you that smile."

Fred turned and looked at him, " Well Gred I think she's great, picked up on everything quickly," He noticed George gave him a look that he knew what it meant, " I know what your thinking but I just met her and she's one of our new employees." George just smiled then said, "Ok whatever you say dear brother." They looked back at the front and saw that most of the customers were either at the counter or out the door, they glanced at each other then back just as Bree walked up.

" Ok so everyone has been taken care of would you like me to stock anything?"

The twins smiled in astonishment, " Yeah sure that would be great. Why don't you follow me to the storage and I'll show you what to do." Fred said. They both walked to the storage room and Bree glanced around at all the boxes of supplies.

"So you gotta tell me how you helped all those customers so fast," he said with a smile.

She looked at him and thought to herself, _"he has a really cute smile."_

"I've developed great people skills over the years and it always comes in handy when your new to places." Fred came up to her and started to grab some boxes of love potions. "Look Fred I just wanted to thank you and George for giving me this job, I've been looking for a way to get out my house. I'm always cooped up there with nothing to do half the time." Fred saw her give him a sweet smile and noticed she had deep blue eyes and and a perfect smile.

"It's no problem at all, it seems like your going to help us out alot here." As he said that he looked down and noticed that their hands were close together and they accidentally brushed against each other. They both back up a bit blushing. "Well I think we should get back out there with this s-stuff before George starts to think we are up to something." Fred said as he grabbed the rest of the boxes and so did Bree then they headed back out into the store. George saw them walk back out," Well there you two are I was about to send out a search party." He saw that there was a bit of awkwardness between the two.

"Well I think I'll go and start stocking these." she said as she grabbed her wand, made the boxes she and Fred were carrying and walked away.

George walked up to his brother with a puzzled look, "OK what happened with you two back there?" Fred sighed and looked over at Bree to she her stocking the Puking Pastilles, then looked back at George, " When we were in the back she said she wanted to thank us for giving her this job and then the next thing I knew our hands lightly brushed against each other," He saw George giving him that smile, " George don't give me that look, I don't want to jeopardize her job here by having a relationship with her. We should just stay friends and co-workers." Just then Bree walked up to them, " Is there anything else you guys would like me to do?"

Fred gave George a look then said, "Actually no I think that's all for today. I can teach you the cash register tomorrow when you get here." Bree gave them both a smile then gathered her things, "Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye." She said, waved to them, and then walked out of the store. After that Fred and George locked up and headed up to their flat for the rest of the evening.

ok this is my first Fred&OC FF. please read and review. I'll come up with more later but right now I'm kind of stumped.


	2. Secret Feelings

Chapter 2: Secret Feelings

The next day Bree walked up to the front door of the shop, she tried to open the door but noticed it was locked. As she looked into the window she didn't see any sign of Fred or George so she decided to sit and read her book _101 Successful Muggle Pranks_ while she waited. While she was reading she heard someone one snicker to her left, she looked up and saw a group of teenage girls look away from her and continued to make sly comments to each other. She just gave them a dirty look and went back to her book. Just then she heard the door unlock and the bell ding as it opened.

"Are you gonna get up or should I get you a tip cup for spare change?" She got up and turned around to see Fred standing behind her. She just smiled and walked into the store.

"Oh Fred don't be silly why would I go for something like that when I have this job that pays way better then sitting on the street." She noticed Fred giving her a confusing look.

"How did you know I was Fred and not George? Most people can't figure it out unless they spend more then two weeks with us." She walked away and put her purse under the counter then turned around and said, " You have a little dimple in your right cheek when ever you smile and George doesn't." after she said she noticed Fred blushing a bit and a smile formed on his face, " oh there it is." She said looking at his dimple.

" Wow I never noticed that before," Fred said touching his cheek, "Good eye Bree." Just then they heard someone coming downstairs, when they looked they saw George coming down humming. George looked at both of them, " So boys and girls what do say we get this day going." he said clapping his hands together while standing over the cash register. Fred looked at Bree," I think I'll have George train you on the cash register while I go and see how stocked up we are." As he left Bree walked up to the cash register and George came down beside her, " Ok so its pretty simple, we have all the items listed here and how much they cost," he said while pointing to a piece of parchment next to the register," and the items are also writen on these buttons here," he pointed to the buttons on the register and she saw that everything in their store was on labeled on some of the buttons underneath numbers for punching in the prices," so all you have to do is enter what they have, the price, and at the end you just hit the button that says TAX+ and then just collect the amount and give change plus their receipt and then thats it."

She studied the register one more time then looked at George, "That sounds simple enough." She looked to her right and saw Fred walking through the store restocking a couple of things, then looked back at George.

"He told me about your guys hands touching in the storage room." George said nudging her. She looked away back at the register.

"That was an accident." She said as she fiddled with the string on her shirt.

"Mmhmm sure it was," George said with a grin on his face,"that's why Fred was lightly blushing when he came out of the back room with you."

"I'm serious George it was just an accident," she gave him a little push and smiled, "Fred is my boss I wouldn't want to jepardize this job by developing feelings for him."

George nodded his head,_ " this sounds familiar," _he thought to himself because that almost the exact same thing Fred said yesterday about her. _"Why do people who work together always think they are going to ruin something just by dating?"_ Ending his thought process looking at her then to Fred. Just then Fred came up to them," hey George watch the store will ya I'm gonna take Bree with me to get ingredients for some more supplies." Bree grabbed her purse and walked towards the door with Fred and he opened it for her as they walked out.

Diagon Alley...

As they walked along the streets with bags full of ingredients Fred was finishing up on telling her how to make Puking Pastilles and a bunch of their other products and then he told here story about how him and George set off fireworks in Hogwarts at Professor Dolores Umbridge as they left the school, "Weren't you afraid of what your parents were gonna say when they found out?" Fred looked at her and laughed, "No way! They completely understood why we did it. plus we had the store as our back up and our parents are proud of us for being this successful." She giggled at what he said as they entered the shop, "Your parents sound like nice people. How often do you see them?"

"We usually go there for dinner some nights when they have the whole family over and every holiday." She gave him a little smile and walked up to the counter and put her purse under it, she noticed that Fred followed her, "Well I think I'll take this stuff up stairs and store them so they don't go bad. Why don't you just stay here and cash out peoples purchases." He said seeing her nod in agreement and he smiled standing there for a bit then started to head up stairs, "Hey Fred," he turned around, " I had fun getting supplies with you and hearing about your family." He looked at her and smiled again,"Me too." He said then continued up the stairs.

She turned back to the register thinking to herself, _"what is this feeling I'm having? It feels like my stomach is doing flips and when he smiled it felt like my heart skipped a beat. This is crazy I can't be developing feelings for Fred! He's my boss it's not right, if we started dating then broke up it would make everything awkward and I wouldn't be able to work here anymore. I need to control myself." _She sighed to herself just as a customer came up to make a purchase.

Fred's train of thought...

As he entered the flat George and him shared above the joke shop, he started thinking to himself while putting the supplies away.

_"Why am I feeling like this? She's my employee I can't date her. She has such a beautiful smile and such a cute laugh. Ugh what am I thinking? No! I don't want to ruin her job here, she's a great worker and even though she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen I can't take that risk. Bloody hell this is gonna be hard to try and hide." _He entered his room and flopped down on his bed in frustration.

Back in the shop...

George walked up to Bree, "Well since everything went well today I guess I can send you home since there's nothing else to do." He said as Bree turned to face him, " Ok well if your sure then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her purse and headed to the door and turned around to say goodbye then exited.

_"Why can't my daft brother just just tell this girl his feelings for her?" _He thought to himself as he locked up the shop and headed upstairs for the night.

Please R&R and tell me what you think. I hope you like this story.


	3. Author's Note

So I am having a bit of writers block. I would like to hear some ideas from people, so tell me your opinions and I will look them over. I was kind of thinking either Fred and Bree doing late night inventory while George is on a date and they have a moment where they almost kiss then George walks in or Fred is doinglate night inventory and starts to daydream about Bree and then George walks in and at the same time Bree dreams about Fred. Like I said let me know


	4. Late Night Turns Into Something More

Chapter 3: Late Night Turns Into Something More

The day started off just like every other day at WWW, customers were coming and going and Hogwarts students were getting stuff for pranks. Bree was busy with the register while Frad and George were assisting people. Fred looked over at Bree, _"Man she looks beautiful today." _He thought admiring her light blue sundress, he also noticed her hair was up in a messy bun because it was hot today and she had on white strapy sandals, _"Her legs are just absolutely amazing."_ George looked at his brother and noticed he was staring at Bree, he turned back to Fred.

"Oh Merlin Fred! Why don't you just grow a pair and ask her out already." George said in frustration.

Fred turned to George "I can't I told you I don't want to ruin anything between us." George was fed up with this, he pulled his brother into the back room and shut the door. "Ok I have had enough of this with you," George said turning towards Fred, "You are not going to ruin anything because I know for a fact that she secretly likes you by the way she reacts around you ever since you two brushed hands. Tonight I'm going on a date with Angelina, why don't you ask her to do inventory with you." Fred took a big sigh, he knew George was right he couldn't keep hiding his feelings for Bree, "You're right, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." George patted him on the back and they exited the back room just as Bree was walking towards them, "Hey I was wondering where you guys went, I needed to come get some more Ton-Tongue Toffee." Bree said walking past them then coming back out with two big boxes held up by her wand. George nudged Fred and gave him the 'do-it-already' look.

"Hey Bree," Fred said watching Bree turn around, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay late and help me with inventory tonight, George is going on a date and I'm gonna need some help." He finished saying.

"Well..." Bree started to say.

_"Please say yes, please say yes." _Fred thought to himself.

"Sure Fred I would love to help out." Bree said noticing a smile form on Fred's face, she turned around and walked back to the store to start unloading the boxes. _"YES! She agreed, oh merlin I hope I don't screw this up." _He walked back up front and started assisting customers again.

5 hours later...

Fred, George, and Bree were closing up when Angelina walked into the store and walked up to George, "Hey you are you ready to go?" She said looking at George then to Fred giving him a friendly smile while noticing Bree finishing up on stocking and walked up next to Fred and said, "Hi I'm Bree Riordan I'm new here." George turned to face them," Bree this is Angelina my girlfriend," He said grabbing Angelina's hand," Well I think we'll be going now. Have a good night yout two." He said winking at Fred then walking with Angelina out the door, "It was nice meeting you Bree." Angelina said walking out with George.

"Well what do ya say we get started. Lets head up to mine and George's flat upstairs because that's the only place that has a decent table." Fred said with a smile as Bree laughed, _"She has such a gorgeous smile." _He thought to himself leading Bree upstairs as he grabbed the paper work they needed. When they entered Bree noticed how nice it was, which she found surprising for two guys,"Your place is very nice and clean." She said giving Fred a devilish sort of look, Fred looked at her and said, "Hey are you judging us cause we're guys?" She smiled and sat down at the kitchen table, "Sort of, I've never seen a guys flat this clean."

She said as Fred sat down.

"What can I say, our mum was very strict about our rooms and the house being clean." Fred said handing her the notebook that had all of their inventory information, "Oh I forgot to ask if you wanted anything to drink." He said starting to get up.

"Oh that's ok I good." She said fixing her bun because it was falling out. Fred nodded and went to the fridge to get himself some pumpkin juice. While he was bent over in the fridge Bree glanced at him and looked away blushing, _"He has a cute butt. I wonder why he asked me to do inventory with him. Eh who cares I just hope I don't mess anything up." _She ended her thought process as Fred sat down.

"Ok let's get started," he said opening one of the notebook and looked at the receipts and Bree did the same.

1 hour later...

After they got done they gathered up the paperwork, "So how long have George and Angelina been dating?" Bree said looking up at Fred, "Umm..three months. They started dating when he asked her to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament."

He walked up next to her and helped her gather the paper up, then all of a sudden their hands reached for the same piece of paper and their hands touched but this time Fred didn't move his hand away so he grabbed her hand and she turned to face not realizing how close they were. All of a sudden she felt Fred's hand lightly touch her cheek, as he was leaning down and almost connecting his lips with hers she pulled away and walked around him and said,"I'm sorry I can't do this, it's not right I work for you and I can't mess that up. I'm sorry." She headed out of their flat door, headed down the stairs, and grabbed her purse. Just as she was about to head towards the door she felt someone grab her arm causing her to turn around and face Fred with tears streaming down her face,

"Look I'm sorry if I was so forward but I really like you. Your the prettiest girl I have ever laid my eyes on and your so energetic and fun to be around." Fred said wiping her tears away. She looked up at him and gave him a half smile, "You really think that?" She said seeing him nod, "But what about this job? I can't lose it. I just-" Just then Fred cut her off by planting his lips on hers and putting his hand in her hair holding her waist pulling her closer. She also put her hand in his hair and putting her other hand on his chest. Fred moaned to her touch then picked her up bridal style and carried her back upstairs. When they entered he set her down and closed the door. They entered the bedroom and he pushed her up agaisnt the wall and shut the bedroom door also then brought her over to the bed and laid her down.

"If you don't want me to continue all you have to do is say no." He said hovering over her. She looked into his deep blue eyes and went back to kissing him then broke away and said,"I've been wanting this since I had my interview. why would I say no?" Fred smiled then went back to kissing her then started to notice she was unbuttoning his shirt while still kissing him and took it off and threw it across the room then started to run her hands up and down his chest to his abs then back up again. He heard her moan into his mouth as he did the same thing. Things continued on for an hour and a half then they fell asleep with Bree lying on her side facing Fred and vise versa.

The next morning...

George entered the shop after staying the night at Angelina's house and noticed Bree's purse was on the floor next to the counter. _"Hmmm maybe she spent the night cause it was so late."_ He thought as he picked it up and set it on the counter then headed upstairs to the flat. He walked in and noticed that neither she nor Fred were on the couch or awake. He looked to see that Fred's door was opened just a tiny crack and peeked in to see his brother and Bree lying in bed naked all snuggled up and grinned to himself while exiting the room. _"Well, well, well I guess inventory went well last night."_ He entered his room and grabbed some clothes then headed to the shower.

I wanna to thank BookKailei for helping me figure out what to do for my next chapter.


	5. Death Eaters

Chapter 4: Death Eaters

Fred's POV

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the window. I turn over and looked at Bree who was sleeping peacefully, "She looks so cute sleeping." I thought to myself. I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake her, put on a pair of boxers, and walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Next thing I knew I felt a pair of arms around my waist and someone lightly kissing my back. I turned around and saw Bree wearing my shirt from the night before which barely went down to her knees. "Good morning," I said giving her a kiss, "I was just about to bring you breakfast." She smiled and kissed me then said, "Sorry I had to use the bathroom. I'll meet you back in the bedroom, don't take to long." She winked then headed back to the bedroom and closed the door.

No one's POV

Bree was standing at the regigster later that day after going home home and changing into different clothes. Fred was near the front door assisting a customer and George was with Angelina enjoying his day. Bree looked over at Fred and saw that he was staring at her, she winked at him and started seductively sucking on the sucker she had and noticed that he was getting a little turned on by it but was trying to cover it up. She giggled to herself and looked away. As the day went by Fred and Bree couldn't look at each other without blushing and having huge grins on their faces after they had a quick hook up in the back room during lunch.

Fred was locking up while Bree was finishing stocking products, "Well that was an interesting day don't you think?" She asked him as he came up to her and took her in his arms.

"Yes quite interesting," he said with a smile as he kissed her lips then started to lay kisses down her neck causing her to giggle.

She pulled away, "I'm gonna go bring these empty boxes outside then I'll be back." She grabbed the boxes and headed out the back door just as George walked in, "Ah 'ello my better half how are you this fine day?" George asked patting his twin on the back. Fred smiled at his brother and said,"Well your in a chipper mood

Georgie boy. Have a good day with Angelina?" George gave a heavy sigh, "Oh more then a good day. Lets just say that after I got there we didn't leave the her flat all day." He said winking at his brother.

Outside

Bree just got done putting the empty boxes in the trash when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind and she let out a loud scream then next thing she knew she was being apperatted to an empty cellar and was knocked out.

Inside

Fred and George were talking about what happened with Fred and Bree last night when all of a sudden they heard a girl scream outside near their back door."Bree!" Fred shouted running out the back with George right behind them. They got outside and saw that no one was there but there was a note on the ground saying _If you come looking for the girl, we'll kill her_

_-LM_

Fred was full of so much rage he didn't what he was doing. He walked back inside, upstairs to their flat with George still behind him, and got his wand. George stopped his rampage and said, "What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Fred looked at him with murder in his eyes," WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING? I'M GONNA GO FIND HER!" With that he was about to apparate out when George tackled him to the ground and held onto him tight,"Fred you can't, you saw the note they will kill her if you look for her." Fred was trying to get free from George's grip, "What do you expect me to do? Just sit and wait for her to come back? I can't do that George I love her!"

Just then George got off his brother in shock," You what?" George said looking his brother in the eye to make sure he wasn't lying. Fred got up and dusted himself off realizing what he just said was true,"I know it sounds weird but it's true, I realized it this morning. I love her." George went to his brother," It's not weird, you love her and I'm pretty sure she loves you too. I think what we should do is owl Harry and Ron, tell them to meet us here and figure out a plan." Fred looked at his brother knowing that he was right. He nodded his head then went to the table and wrote Harry a letter explaining what happened and asked him and Ron to meet them at their flat. He sent the letter then sat down at the table waiting for Harry and Ron.

Meanwhile...

Bree was lying on the floor of what looked like a mansion and saw a few people around her. She was weak from being tortured by a man with long white hair and black clothing,"I'm going to ask you again. Where is the elder wand!" Bree was scared, she didn't know what he was talking about and she was trying to tell him but he didn't believe her," For the last time! I don't know what your talking about!" Just then she felt eletricity going through her body and she screamed at the pain wishing it would stop. It went on for another hour then she got dragged backed down to the cellar she was in and started to cry, hoping Fred or someone would come for her, Soon after that she fell asleep.


	6. Holding onto hope

Chapter 6: Holding onto hope

Bree woke up hoping she was just dreaming but when she realized she was still in the cellar she started to cry. After a few minutes she heard foot steps coming down and got up to see it was the same guy but this time he was with a boy who looked almost exactly like him, "Please let me go. I don't know anything i swear." She pleaded but saw that he wasn't going to give in.

"Until we get what we need, your not going anywhere. Now Draco," He said turning to the boy stnding next to him, "Does she look at all familiar to you?" She saw the boy named Draco walk closer to her and stare at her. He walked back to the other guy and say,"No she doesn't. Sorry father."

"_This man is this kids FATHER?"_ she thought to herself.

"Thank you Draco you may go now." Draco nodded and headed back up and out of the cellar. The guy started to walk closer to her and she backed up and noticed the guy snicker at her and walk over to a wall and leaned against it.

"I guess I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Lucius Malfoy, a death eater, and devoted follower to the Dark Lord." Bree remembered hearing about him now, about the downfall of he-who-must-not-be-named, and about the great war that happened about a year ago. She tried to plead again so she could either stay alive longer or get out of here,"Please, I don't know anything about the Elder Wand. I've never even heard of it! I swear to you I am not lying. Please." She noticed him get off the wall and walk towards her again,"Is it true you work for the Weasley twins at their shop?" He asked her as he fiddled with his wand.

"Yes I do but I only started there a few days ago." Bree said knowing that if she gave him the answers he wanted maybe he wouldn't torture her today.

"Is it also true that you are muggleborn?" Bree thought about the answer. Her mum was a muggle but her dad wasn't,"I'm a half-blood. My dad is a wizard but my mum is not." She saw him pull a chair over and sat down.

"And can you honestly tell me that you have never, ever heard of the Elder Wand?" He asked pointing his wand at her.

"Yes it's true I have never heard of the Elder Wand. Please let me go." She said and noticed him stand up putting the chair back and say,"Until the wand is in our possession your not going anywhere. Consider yourself bait." He walked up the stairs and left her laying there relieved that she didn't get tortured. She curled her knees up her chest and wrapped her arms around them and started to cry. Hoping that Fred or someone would come for her soon.

* * *

Back at Fred and George's Flat...

As Fred was pacing back and forth waiting for Harry to get there he saw his fireplace turn green and out stepped Harry, Ron, and Lupin (he didn't die either). Harry walked over to Fred and said,"So tell me what happened. Do you know who took her?" Fred walked over to the table, grabbed the note, and walked back over to Harry handing him the piece of paper. Harry read then showed Ron and Lupin,"LM? Could it be Lucius?"Lupin said taking the note from Harry looking at it more. Harry thought about it for a minute then realized that it was Lucius and knew exactly what he was looking for,"Why would he take Bree though? She has nothing to do with any of this." he said noticing that Fred looked really angry. Fred walked over to Harry,"Please Harry we have to save her. Like you said she has nothing to do with this." he said sitting down on the couch still looking at Harry.

"Ok," Harry said,"But we have to plan this out carefully, because like the note said he will kill her if we go there." Fred nodded and everyone else sat down and they started to plan a way to get Bree out safe and sound.

_"If I can't save her I swear I will do everything in my power to get revenge" _Fred thought to himself as they continued.

* * *

Sorry it's short but my brain is scrambled right now. please R&R


	7. The Great Rescue

After carefully coming up with a plan to rescue Bree from Lucius, Fred got up and walked over to the kitchen sink and looked out the window, all of a sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see that it was Harry, "How could I have alowwed this to happen? She had nothing to do with this and yet she got taken as bait." Fred said turning his attention back out the window. Harry came up next to him and looked out the window also,"I don't know," he said," But don't worry, the plan we have will help us get her out of there safely. You just have to stay focused on it in order for it to work."

"Don't worry," Fred Said,"I'll stay focused I just want her safe." Harry responded with a nod and walked over to the fireplace with Fred and everyone.

"Ok if this is going to work we need to be in our positions and do everything accordingly," Lupin said seeing nods from everyone in agreement,"Now lets just review one more time. We will all apperate outside of the gate, Me and Harry will quickly take out whatever spell is blocking it and stand guard with Ron while Fred and George apperate inside the cellar that Bree is in and get her out. Now if anyone else is in the cellar with her stun, get out and come back to us and we will escape to the Burrow. Understood?" Everyone nodded, "Alright let's go."

On the count of three they all apperated out of the flat and outside of the Malfoy Manor. Lupin and Harry quickly got rid of the spells that prevented apperation into the manor, then Fred and George apperated inside the cellar, lucky they ended up behind a pillar. They looked around with their wands lit. All of a sudden they heard sobbing coming from the front of the cellar and saw that it was Bree.

Fred quickly ran over to her,"Bree are you ok? We're here to save you." He said seeing Bree look up at him,"Fred?" She saw that it was him and threw her arms around him continuing to cry,

"Shhh it's ok now but we need to get out of here fast. Grab onto my hand." She did so and suddenly felt like her whole body was being tugged then the next thing she knew, she was outside the manor with three other people she has never met before,"Ok lets get out of here." said the man that was a little bit taller then the rest of them. She then again felt the tugging feeling and was outside a house that looked quite tall and skinny.

"What is this place?" She asked as her and Fred headed inside while the others were putting up protections.

"This is my parents house. We'll be safe here until we can figure out what to do next." Fred said as they entered the house. Fred walked Bree over to the couch and sat her down then disappeared into what looked like the kitchen and came out with a glass of water,"Here drink up you need it."

She finished drinking just as the rest of the group came in, "Bree how are you feeling?" George asked her sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine just a little shaken up." She said resting her head on Fred's shoulder. The rest of the group sat down on the other furniture, "Hello Bree I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley, their brother and Remus Lupin, ex-Hogwarts teacher. Fred asked us for help and if your up for it I would like to ask what happened while you were there." Harry said.

Bree nodded her head and sat up just as a plump, red headed women entered the room, "Oh hello everyone I didn't expect to see you here," The women looked over at Bree, "Hello dear I'm Molly Weasley what's your name?" Bree smiled at the women, "I'm Bree Riordan." She said looking at Fred and he gave her a smile.

"She's my girlfriend mum. She was captured by Lucius as bait but we aren't sure what for yet." He said hugging her tight.

"Oh dear you must be famished, I'll go make you all some sandwiches." With that Molly exited the room, "Your mum doesn't have to do that I'm fine.'' Bree said looking at Fred. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "That's mum for ya, she takes care of everyone and makes sure we all get fed." Bree smiled back at him, she tought it was amazing the way his mum was so caring towards everyone, even herself who was a complete stranger to these people.

"Well I guess I should tell you all what happened." She said looking at everyone. She started explaining what went on in the cellar and what the man named Lucius was torturing her for information about. Then Molly walked back into the room with a tray full of sandwiches and a drink tray hovering behind her. She set them both down and handed Bree a sandwich with a glass," Here dear eat this it will make you feel a little bit better and don't worry the drink your holding is Pumpkin Juice."

Bree took a bite of the sandwich just as everyone else grabbed one and a glass of juice. Bree didn't realize how hungry she was until she started to eat the sandwich.

An hour later...

Bree had finished eating about three sandwiches and leaned agaisnt Fred feeling really tired. Fred helped her up and brought her upstairs to his and Georges old room. Putting her down on the bed he put a blanket over her and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. He was about to walk out when she grabbed his hand, he turned around to see her looking at him, "Please stay here and hold me. I need to be next to you right now." He gave her a smile and crawled into the bed and held her with her head on his chest and arms wrapped around each other. They looked at each other for a while then drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update I had trouble coming up with ideas. Hope you like this chapter. please R&R


	8. Keeping Safe

Chapter 8: Keeping Safe

Fred was lying in bed sleeping when all of a sudden he heard Bree screaming and bolted upward grabbing his wand. He looked over and saw that she was still asleep, "Bree, love wake up your having a nightmare." He said trying to wake her up. After shaking her a few more times she woke up, "Fred?" She felt him put his arms around her and rub her back, "Shhhh don't worry your safe now I've got you." He heard her sobbing against his chest.

She looked at Fred, "Will these nightmares ever go away? Every time I close my eyes I see him torturing me and I just want it to stop. Why did this happen to me?" She sobbed even harder into his shoulder. Fred continued to rub her back, "I don't know." He said as he kissed the top of her head. The only two things he could think of doing was either obliviate those memories or pull them out.

_"I'm gonna have to talk to Harry or someone about this" _Fred thought to himself, "Come on lets try and get some more sleep," He said as he layed her back down and she rested her head on his chest, "I'm right here, you have nothing to worry about." Soon after they fell asleep and she didn't wake up for the rest of the night.

The next morning...

Fred woke up and looked at Bree was had shifted in the middle of the night and was now laying on her left side. He slowly crawled out of bed and headed downstairs, when he got down there he got lucky cause there was Harry sitting at the table looking out the window, "Morning Harry," he said sitting across from him Harry looked at him and said hello back, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Bree."

"What about her?" Harry said leaning back into his chair.

"Well she has been having really bad nightmares about what happened in the manor and I don't like seeing her go through it, so I was wondering if it would be possible to either obliviate the memory of pull it out."

Harry looked down at his hands and thought about it, "Honestly my opinion would be to pull it out that way when we finally catch him we could use it against him because he took an innocent person and tortured her for information she didn't even know. Just be careful ok? you don't want to take out the wrong one."

"Thank you Harry it means alot. Maybe you could do it then just to be safe." Harry nodded his head, "Then we will do it today after breakfast. Just make sure she's ok with it first.''

Fred said thank you again then headed back upstairs.

Later that day after breakfast...

Fred, Bree, Lupin and Mrs. Weasley were sitting around the living room. Fred had just got done the plan with Bree and she was perfectly fine with it so Harry was preparing her for what was gonna happen, "Ok so all you have to do is focus on that specific memory, let me know you have it and then I'll take it out ok?" She nodded her head and Harry continued, "You will feel a tiny pinch but it will only last for a second." Bree nodded her head again and took Fred's hand, she closed her eyes and concentrated. The memory came flooding back to her as she remembered.

Flashback

_Bree was lying on the floor of what looked like a mansion and saw a few people around her. She was weak from being tortured by a man with long white hair and black clothing,"I'm going to ask you again. Where is the elder wand!" Bree was scared, she didn't know what he was talking about and she was trying to tell him but he didn't believe her," For the last time! I don't know what your talking about!" Just then she felt eletricity going through her body and she screamed at the pain wishing it would stop. It went on for another hour then she got dragged backed down to the cellar she was in and started to cry, hoping Fred or someone would come for her, Soon after that she fell asleep._

_next day..._

_Bree woke up hoping she was just dreaming but when she realized she was still in the cellar she started to cry. After a few minutes she heard foot steps coming down and got up to see it was the same guy but this time he was with a boy who looked almost exactly like him, "Please let me go. I don't know anything i swear." She pleaded but saw that he wasn't going to give in._

_"Until we get what we need, your not going anywhere. Now Draco," He said turning to the boy stnding next to him, "Does she look at all familiar to you?" She saw the boy named Draco walk closer to her and stare at her. He walked back to the other guy and say,"No she doesn't. Sorry father." _

_"Thank you Draco you may go now." Draco nodded and headed back up and out of the cellar. The guy started to walk closer to her and she backed up and noticed the guy snicker at her and walk over to a wall and leaned against it._

_"I guess I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Lucius Malfoy, a death eater, and devoted follower to the Dark Lord." Bree remembered hearing about him now, about the downfall of he-who-must-not-be-named, and about the great war that happened about a year ago. _

_She tried to plead again so she could either stay alive longer or get out of here,"Please, I don't know anything about the Elder Wand. I've never even heard of it! I swear to you I am not lying. Please." She noticed him get off the wall and walk towards her again,"Is it true you work for the Weasley twins at their shop?" He asked her as he fiddled with his wand._

_"Yes I do but I only started there a few days ago." Bree said knowing that if she gave him the answers he wanted maybe he wouldn't torture her today._

_"Is it also true that you are muggleborn?" Bree thought about the answer. Her mum was a muggle but her dad wasn't,"I'm a half-blood. My dad is a wizard but my mum isn't." She saw him pull a chair over and sat down._

_"And can you honestly tell me that you have never, ever heard of the Elder Wand?" He asked pointing his wand at her._

_"Yes it's true I have never heard of the Elder Wand. Please let me go." She said and noticed him stand up putting the chair back and say,"Until the wand is in our possession your not going anywhere. Consider yourself bait." He walked up the stairs and left her laying there relieved that she didn't get tortured. She curled her knees up her chest and wrapped her arms around them and started to cry._

End flashback

Bree felt a sudden pinch and then the memory faded, she relaxed and opened her eyes, "Is it gone? Is that it?" She said pointing a tiny bottle that had some kind of white glowy thing in it. Harry turned to her and nodded,"Yep that's it now I need to leave so I can get to the Ministry. I'll see you guys later." Harry and Lupin walked to the fireplace and flooed away. Fred pulled Bree into a hug, "Are you ok?" She nodded, "Ok lets say we get you back to our place so you can rest." She nodded again and got up, they said their goodbyes and flooed home. Fred put Bree in his bed and headed downstairs to run the shop.

_"I'm glad she's ok, now I just need to keep her safe from Lucius."_ He thought to self walking over to a customer that just walked in.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter it was hard to write. R&R please


	9. Getting Back to Normal

Chapter 9: Getting Back to Normal

Fred finished closing up the shop and headed upstairs, as he entered his flat he saw Bree standing at the stove hovering over two pots that had something cooking in them.

"Hey your up," he said walking up behind her,"What are you cooking?"

Bree turned towards him with a huge smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, "I'm making spaghetti with tomato and basil. My mum taught me how to make it." After she said that she turned back to the stove and continued cooking.

Fred went and got plates, wine glasses, and forks and started setting the table, then he went and got a bottle of wine from the cabinet above the fridge that he had been saving for a perfect day. He opened the bottle and poured some into both glasses just as Bree walked over to the table with the bowl of spaghetti.

"Wow that smells really good love," He said sitting down," Your mom taught you how to make this?''

Bree got done serving up the food and sat down across from him," Yep along with a bunch of other recipes that I would be happy to share with you further on down the road."

As they started eating, they started talking, mostly about their school days, Bree went to Beauxbatons, then they talked about their past. After an hour of conversation they cleaned up dinner and decided to snuggle up to each other infront of the fire place. There wasn't any talking, just them sitting there leaning on the couch staring at the fire. Fred noticed that Bree's breathing began to slow down indicating that she was starting to fall asleep.

"Bree come on love lets go to bed." He said helping her up and walking with her to the bed room, as they entered Bree turned towards him, "I don't have anything to sleep in." She said walking towards the bed. Fred walked over to his dresser and grabbed out one of his shirts, handing it to her he said, "Here you can use this." She mumbled a thanks, pecked him on the lips and headed to the bathroom to change.

Fred finished changing into his pajamas just as Bree came out wearing his shirt, he smiled at her as she crawled into bed and patted the space next to her. He got in and faced her, after looking into her eyes for a few minutes he felt her lips on his and he kissed her back playing with the hem of his shirt that was on her. She moved so that he was laying over her, he put one hand on her hip and the other went into her hair. As they kissed he felt her nip at his bottom lip and a moan escaped from his throat and with that she moved to take of the shirt he was wearing, when it was off she threw it on the floor next the bed.

two hours later...

Fred layed on his back with Bree's head on his chest, his arms were wrapped around her and her right arm was draped across him," I guess you wont be needing that shirt." Fred said with a smirk on his face. He heard Bree giggle as she nuzzled closer to him, as they layed there they soon fell asleep dreaming about each other.


End file.
